powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 2 A Journey's Beginning Part 2
This is about season 1, episode 2 of Power Rangers Galactic City. Plot THEME SONG PLAYS Damon, Jason, and Emily continue searching the planet. Emily reaches a river and follows it to a waterfall. Emily slips and falls into the water. She goes down the waterfall and disappears. Damon hears his sister, Emily, scream. He runs towards the river but the ground caves in under him. Jason comes to a big forest and enters it. He gets lost but then sees a piercing green light. Jason touches the tree it's coming from and a green gem comes out. Jason takes it and sees the image of a velociraptor. Jason then finds a path that leads out of the forest. As he leaves, Jason trips over something but ignores it. We see the outline of a velociraptor and its bones (one of which Jason tripped on). Emily wakes up in a cave and sees a cyan light coming from the tunnel. She continues to go through the tunnel until she reaches a crossroads. In the middle of the two crossroads is a wall with cave drawings of stegasaurus. When she touches the cave drawings, the wall opens up showing a secret path. The cyan light is coming from that path. As she goes through the secret path, the other two pathways (at the crossroad) crumble and only darkness is seen those ways. Emily keeps going until she reaches a dead end. The wall at the dead end begins to pour out water and out of the water comes a cyan gem. Emily picks it up and sees the image of a stegasaurus. The dead end wall opens up to show another tunnel. Emily goes through it and uses the cyan gem as a light. Meanwhile, Damon sees he is walking on the bones of a corythesaurus underground. He tries to jump out of the hole, but has no luck. Then, Damon's foot catches onto one of the bones. The wall opens and Damon sees a black light. He goes through the tunnel and finds a black gem at the end of it. Damon takes it out of the wall and the wall opens up. Damon sees Emily and he asks her if there's a way out. They decide to go the way Emily came and find that Emily got in the tunnel through a hole behind the waterfall. The two swim to land and hear Skylar scream. They meet up with Jason and the three go to where Skylar and Zac are. Skylar is in a pink suit. Then, Emily, Jason, and Damon's gems glow and swirl around them. The three now have suits as well only with their corrusponding colors (cyan, green, and black respectivly). A monster, named Kripton, takes Carter's morpher and flies away. Emily, Jason, Damon, and Skylar demorph into their regular form. Zac explains, with tears in his eyes, that Carter fell off the planet and died. The five go back to the spaceship and prepare to go back to earth. The final transmission reads, "This just in, second-in-command Damon Knight is alerting you of our travels. A strange creature has killed our captain, Carter Farnell. I, Emily Knight, Skylar Nebula, Jason Martelle, and Zac Farnell have begun our journey back home. This is second-in-command Damon Knight over and out." Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Galactic City